Rise Of The Four
by ValentinaVamp
Summary: Welcome to the new four clans of the warriors!


*************************Ravenclaw's POV*****************************

I frowned at her. "You can't just leave me!" I cried. "You shed so many tears,and I still don't miss you!" she hissed. I sobbed violently, "But I love you!" I screamed. She glared coldly at me, "Well I don't! Go find someone else to annoy!" She started to walk away. "Rosestripe PLEASE!" I cried. She whirled around and snarled, "I hate everything about you! Why would i love you!?" she snarled. I was taken aback. I took a step back, at her vicious glare. "But I...." The memories of the times that we had, swept up. "We were friends!" I insisted. "We _were _friends, and _only_ friends!" she growled. "Ravenclaw, I don't love you. GET OVER IT!" she growled. I cringed, and whirled around. I could feel her sit and glare at me, as I dissapeared into the shadows. She didn't love me, I did need to get over it. I _did _need to forget. She was a meaningless warrior from a diffrent clan. I _don't _love her. But I knew I was lying to myself. She was kind and caring, she was strong and brave. She was beautiful. Her deep fiery red coat looked wonderful with her blazing ice cold eyes of blue. I wanted her.

**************************Rosestripe's POV***************************  
I walked back into the shadows, the other way. I started to cry. I loved him so much. But I tried to fake my hate to save him. I didn't mind being banished for our love, but he wouldn't. I needed to save his reputation. I wasn't going to run off from Windclan, just like my mother, Sorrowpool, did. I was aware that her lover, and Ravenclaw's father, Sparrowfeather, was mishivious. I didn't like breaking the rules. I wanted ot be obedient, and always follow what Zashstar, our leader, said. Sparrowfeather and Sorrowpool had had the same problem though. There love had been feuded from the duties of my mother, and the respect for Sparrowfeather. I still yearned to meet my father. Everyone says that Sorrowpool had seretly mated with Sparrowfeather, but I didn't beleive it. I knew that Ravenclaw ouldn't be my brother. I suddenly dropped from all sense. I fell down a steep hole and grunted once I hit the bottom. I looked around and sighed, "Where am I?" I asked no one in particular. "Your in my cave" a voice hissed. I gasped and my throat tightened. Everyone bone in my body chilled as the yellow eyes moved closer to me, surrounded in darkness. My fur bristled and suddenly a crack of light shone on the figure. I let out the breath I had been holding. "Shadowwhisp!" I hissed at my fellow warrior. He chuckled, "I scared you though, right?" I smiled warmly, "I hate it when you do that, but yea" I shoved his shoulder. We snickered and nzzled. "So why is my mischevious sister in a dark and scary place like this?" he grinned. I rolled my eyes, "I'm not mischevious, you are, besides I don't think Lilystar would like you sneaking around" I laughed. He cocked an eyebrow, "Yea, and she would love you cross breeding with that loseer!" he hissed. My eyes widened as I crumbled beneath my brother's stare. "I don't love him though" I growled building a piece of me back up. He scoffed, "You lie" he said knowingly. I felt a tear slip down my cheek. I turned around, faster than anything, and left the cave. The pain crushed me as my heart turned to dust. I sobbed as I ran through the Riverclan territory. I looked up at the sky, and wanted my mother, Stormspirit, she was kind and caring, "Are you proud of who I am?" I sobbed. I could almost hear her say, No. "Oh Stormspirit! I'm sorry for blaming him for everything I just couldn't do!" I screamed. I wanted him now. I needed him right now. I needed a slow sad song, and an endless full moon as I sobbed. "I've hurt myself, by hurting you" I cried. I looked around, wildly shaking my head. "Ravenclaw!" I cried. "I love you" I whispered. I wished I could turn back time. Wish I could hold him, wish I could be with him. He loved me, told me how proud he was, but I walked away. I hated myself.

***********************Ravenclaw's POV**********************************

I sobbed and made my way back to the thunderlcan camp. I finally sat down, almost right outside the camp. The only thing that shown in my mind was Rosestripe. I sobbed. I sucked it in. I was broken inside, but I wouldn't admit it, not as I walked into the camp. I stood proud and I walked to the warrior's den. I sat down, and curled up. I cried myself to sleep, quietly.

_I looked around the small clearing. I saw Rosestripe. She smiled and me as a light shone on her. I laughed and ran to her. We nuzzled and she licked my nose, "I love you" we said in unison. We walked slowly, but suddenly, Zashstar, my leader, and Lilystar, Rosestripe's leader hissed. "Get away from her!" Zashstar snarled. "Get back here!" Lilystar cried. Zashstar grabbed my tail and started to drag me away. Lilystar the same with Rosestripe. "NO!" I sreetched. She sobbed and she rethed out for me. _

I awoke with a gasp. "Rosestripe!" I muttered. Whiteraven roused beside me. I smiled at my sister. The small she-cat was small, but had the heart of a lion, and the skills of a panther. I slowly crept out of the den and looked around. The moon was still out. I sighed quietly and started to walk out of the camp. I looked around the small clearing outside our camp. It was the clearing from my dream. I began to sob and the dream flooded back into my mind. I felt my heart shrink and swallow itself into nothingness. She didn't love me, she said she didn't why was I dwelling on suh a stupid reckless thing?! Because my heart had power over my mind, thats why.

*********************Rosestripe's POV**************************************

I sat in the clearing for what seemed like moons, when a familiar face, came along. My old metor, Stormstripe. "Rosestripe? Are you allright?" He asked curiously sitting down next to me. "No... I'm not ok, I'm terribly in love with someone, who probably doesn't love me anymore" I sobbed. "Ravenclaw?" he smiled. I gasped, "Who told you?" He smiled warmly, "I can see a life time of love in his eyes when he looks at you, and you give all of that back to him, go apologize, he loves you more than anything, he'll be kind back" he explained. I shook my head, "I told him I couldn't love him, I told him that I didn't love him" I cried. "Just because clan rivalry keeps you two apart, doesn't mean that love can't over come that" Stormstrip murmured. He got up and walked away. I thought about his mate, Swiftheart, she was from the same clan as Ravenclaw, Riverclan. I was part of Windclan though, I wasn't aloud to love him. I shook my head, "Love can over come clan rivalry, and if the whole of Windclan and Riverclan united, nothing would stop that love" I sighed.

I followed the scent down to the edge of the lake, "Where are you going?" a cat's voice said. I whirled around to see my fellow Windclan warrior, Moonsong. I sighed, "I'm going to Riverclan, Mothwing requested I come to help her with something, I don't know why though" I shrugged, lying was easy, getting over it was harder. I turned back around and hurried to Riverclan territory. I sat in the middle of a clearing, and simply waited with a hopeful heart, that Ravenclaw would come along. I saw him emerge into the clearing.

*********************Ravenclaw's POV************************************  
I felt confused, by the beautiful cat that stood before me. "Ravenclaw.... I didn't mean what I said, I love you more than life itself, the moons could pulls us apart, death can tear us apart, but I won't let you walk away after I said those things to you" her sad voice was like water flowing over rocks, her beautiful fur ruffled in the wind. "I can't breathe with out you Ravenclaw" she sighed. She locked eyes with me and it took my breath away. "I-..." I was speechless. "Ravenclaw!!" A voice gasped. I whirled around and Whiteraven gaped at us. "Drive her off! Or I will!" she hissed. I looked between the two cats I loved more than anything in the world. They looked like they were throwing mental lightning bolts at each other. "So, Rosetripe, you low life, are you coming here to meet my brother!" Whiteraven spat. "Like you've ever had a love life, no one could love anything as cruel as you" Rosestripe shot back calmly. I could see the hurt in Whiteraven's furious eyes. "Hey! Thats enough!" A loud booming voice called out. Oh Starclan help Rosestripe. Lilystar. "Siblings!" the white cat came out of the bushes growling. "Get back to your duties" she hissed. I whirled around and my beautiful lover, had ran off. My angel had flown off and I wanted to cry, don't go. Whiteraven and Lilystar had also ran off to the camp. I sighed, "I love you too Rosestripe" I murmured.

I walked after them with a low head. I sat in the warriors den, slumping around. Whiteraven came into the warriors den. "Whiteraven I-" she turned away from me with a furious look. I looked at the ground sadly. The night fell and I slept, about none. I had one dream, but it was disturbing, I might as well tell you though.

_I was walking through the woods, no sound at all, not even the rustling of the wind on the bushes, simply.... nothing. It was dark all around me. Then suddenly, a group of cats lurched into the clearing, and surrounded me. I was more terrified than a kit running from five badgers. All around me, were the worst warriors in all of history; Darkstripe at my left, Hawkfrost at my right, Tigerstar infront of me, Brokenstar behind me. Between the four terrible cats, were other villains, Mudclaw, Nightstar, so many cruel terrible cats. I was shivering violently. "Ravenclaw, Rosestripe doesn't love you" "Don't let a soft she-cat manipulate you!" "Come to the dark forest, and let us guide you, you will receive power from all of us" _

Then I had awoken, with a large start, and stayed up the rest of the night, for fear of seeing the terrible criminals again. I then in the morning, went straight to our medicine at, Mothwing, I asked her what the dark forest was. She seemed to hessitate, "I've never come in contact with the dark forest, but Leafpool has, she told me that it is the place that Tigerstar recides, with many of his evil followers, and other cruel cats" she explained. "No wonder..... I had a dream last night, I was walking in a dark forest, and all the terrible cats of history surrounded me, one of them was Tigerstar, Hawkfrost too" I explained. She looked sad when I mentioned her dead, and horrible brother's name. "Hawkfrost walks in the dark forest?" she murmured. She sighed, "I always knew that he had too much ambition to be a very kind leader, but his time as deputy had changed Riverclan, for short, and for the better" she sighed. "I know, I was aroudn when Mistyfoot had left, I didn't quite understand his happenings, but..... I think he was a great deputy" I smiled. She nodded,and sighed. "The only thing was the fact that he made me a medicine cat" she murmured. I gasped, "What!?" She looked suprised, "I'm so stupid, why did I say that!?" she gasped. I ran out of the medicine den and ran out of the amp. I stumbled into a thron bush and hissed out. I fell and went snout first into the ground. I grumbled and got up. "I can't beleive that her brother set the moth wing there" I murmured. "You didn't know?" a light voice said. I gasped as a small black she-cat came into the clearing. "W-Who are you?!" I gasped. "ha ha" she laughed lightly and softly. Her voice was very melow, and it seemed like her dep blue eyes didn't have a care in the world. "I'm Jetfur, I know all about the clans, I think of myself as a Windclan warrior at heart, I love to run, but I'm cursed by this thing around my neck, it won't come off" she sighed. I looked at the small band around her neck. "You're a... kittypet? Named Jetfur?!" I asked confusedly. "Is that what they call house cats? Hmmm... fascinating" she smiled. "So..... wait.... How did you get your warrior name?" I asked. "Oh well, I was a kit in "Riverclan, my name was Jetkit, and I was always wondering onto the moorlands, and caught by Windclan patrols" she giggled. "Soon enough Leopardstar said I couldn't respect the boundaries enough to become an apprentice, I waited four more moons before I became Jetpaw, than I forgot the lesson I had learned so well, and was caught by yet another Windclan patrol, I was very close to their camp, Leopardstar was more concerned, and my mentor, Lilywatcher-" I gasped, "Lilystar!" She nodded, "She just beame leader..... anyways, my mentor Lilywatcher was embarassed to even be seen with me, she never talked about me, and never admitted or brought up the fact that she was my mentor, when we trained she was silent usually, and seemed very tense, and angry" she seemed curious. "So Leopardstar banished me, before I got my warrior name, I had always loved a cat named Owlfur, from Windclan, so...... I decided to make myself Jetfur, when I came of age. The twolegs came and found me by the lake, but I tried to escape them, they put this on me, and now I only have limited amounts of time by the lake... it's really sad" she said plainly. "I know find myself wandering only Riverclan territory for some reason, maybe I've lost my intrest in running, or maybe it's too hard to bear the fact that I can't be with Owlfur" she shrugged. I sighed, "I know the feeling, that being with someone... is harder than it looks, I'll say" I shrugged also. She smiled, "Rosestripe is a beautiful warrior, she deserves you, and you deserve her, all you have to do is try to overcome your bounderis, it's quite easy when you love someone enough" she said. "Ravenclaw!" a voice shouted. Jetfur winked and ran off. "Ravenclaw?" Mothwing burst into the clearing. I just stared at her she stared back, "Please don't...... don't tell anyone, o-ok?" she stammered. I looked at the ground in confusion, it was only right to tell Lilystar, but.... I trusted her, we allways had Willowshine, if Mothwing left. I stared at her with sympathy and she gasped, she knew what I was about to do. I blasted off towards the camp and sprinted as fast as I could. "What is going on!?" Lilystar demanded. "Mothwing! Her brother, Hawkfrost put the wing at Barkface's den, ask her! She doesn't even beleive in starclan!" I shouted. Mothwing burst into camp and the whole of Riverclan stared at her, bewildered. "A medicine cat, that doesn't beleive in Starclan!? Thats preposturous!" Lilystar spat. Mothwing looked extremely sad, "But it's so true...." she sighed. Lilystar, and Riverclan gasped loudly. "I'm banishing you!" she snarled. Starclan was everything to Lilystar, she had always wanted to be a medicine cat. "No!" I heard someone yowl. Jetfur ran into the camp. I gasped and Lilystar looked dazed. "Jetpaw?" my leader said gently. "Don't banish her!" Jetfur's soft voice still rung in her anger, "Don't banish her to a life with twolegs, to a life living with no food" she sighed. "Lilystar, she's a kittypet!" Whiteraven yowled. "Yes, But I was once Jetkit, and then Jetpaw, I wanted all my life to be Jetstar, but I knew it would never be.... Leopardstar hated me too much" she spat. I was confused but Lilystar snarle,d "Get that rogue out of our camp! Otterheart, Ravenclaw!!!" she growled. I ran after Jetfur, and she ran away. I stoppd Owlheart from tearing her apart. I ran abck to camp, and Lilystar was standing next to Willowshine, and Mothwing was gone. "Willowshine is our new medicine cat!" Lilystar anounced. Willowshien looked struck dead with grief. Her mentor, beloved for all I know, is gone forever. She started to tear as she ran into the medicine den.

*********************************************Rosestripe's POV*****************************

I didn't know why, but all of the things that had brought me to this moment, made me feel weak, and unimportant, but now, I felt strong and worshipped almost. I felt like nothing could stop me, I sighed, nothing but my mother. I saw Sorrowpool walk up to me, "You know that I love you more than anything right?" she smiled. I nodded, "I asked Zashstar to give you another name" she said. I was bewildered, "Why? I like my name?" I asked. "Well as a kit you allways wanted to be Moonkit, you loved that name... so your new warrior name is Moonwatcher!" she smiled. I rolled my eyes and ran on. She grumped, "The things I do for ungratefulkits..." I ran down to the lakes edge and slid into Riverclan territory. "What are you doing here? Oh thats right... Ravenclaw" a voice said. I bristled and growled as a blak she-cat came out fo the bushes. "Hello Rosestripe, I'm Jetfur" she smiled. I cocked an eyebrow, "My names Moonwatcher, and how do you know me?" I hissed. "I know all of the cats of Windclan, most of Thunderclan, all of Riverclan, and a small amount of Shadowclan cats, though I'm forgetting them fast. hmmm" she smiled at me. I groaned, "Look! I need to find Ravenclaw!" I hissed. "He's in the camp, he's been ordered to stay there because of his fight with Whiteraven" she winked and smiled. "Oh no! I got him trapped in the camp!" I hissed.I ran back to Windlan territory and remember that the gathering was tonight. "I'll see him anyways! And it won't be against the warrior code!" I grinned. I waited on the edge of our territory and saw the sun dissapear. I ran abck to camp and went with my clan to the island in the middle of the lake, awaiting my meet with Ravenclaw.

He was there all right. Looking ecited, almost bristling with joy. I ran over to him, "Ravenclaw!" I smiled. He cuffed me on the ear playfully, "You got me stuk in the camp" he laughed. "Oh I'm sorry" I sighed. "No, no, it's ok!" Ravenclaw explained. A yowl from Aurorastar silenced us and the rest of the clan cats. She went first, "Thunderclan's prey is plentifull, we thrive with two new apprentices, Lunarpaw, and Nightpaw" she annoucned. All the cats turned to a small black she-cat, "Congradulations Nightpaw!" many cats cried out. Then they all turned to a beautiful dark blue she-cat with strong muscles and blazing ice eyes. "Congradulations Lunarpaw!" they all cried again. Aurorastar nodded, "We also have one new warrior"- she turned to a fire-red tom with leaf green eyes-"Flamewing!" Shouts of joy came from Thudnerlan cats and all the other clans seemed to smile and wave. The huge she-cat stepped back and Lilystar stepped up. "Riverclan has too much prey to kill" she joked. "Unfortiantely, our Medicine cat, Mothwing has left Riverclan by choice, she said she wanted to return to the life of a loner" Lilystar looked sad. Ravenclaw glared at her and shook his head. "Our new medicine cat is Willowshine!" she announced happily. Ravenclaw glared furiously at the ground and raked his claws into the dirt. "Ravenclaw, whats wrong?" I whispered. "She bansihed Mothwing, she didn't run away!" he hissed. I gasped, was Lilystar, the great leader of Riverclan, lying?

***********************Ravenclaw's POV***************************  
I hated her. Complete loathing filled me. She was lying! I wanted to scream it out to the whole of the clans, but no one would beleive me, and I might suffer the same fate as Mothwing, if I did do it. Lilystar stepped back smiling in pride and Zashstar stepped up. "Our prey runs well, and we thrive throughout the time of this great greenleaf. But I need to make a remark, do all of the cats in this clearing understand the very first code?" Zashstar narrowed her eyes. I remembered it well. 'You may have friends in other clans, but your loyalty allways remains to your clan, even in battle.' I gasped, did she know about me and Rosestripe? Zashstar glared right at me, almost through me. "Ravenclaw, and Rosestripe, step forward please" she asked narrowing her eyes. Rosestripe seemed to freeze with terror, but we both slowly made our way to the front. "I have herd things, and seen things, but only a couple have broken the warrior code. Your relationship, is against the warrior code" she said. "But you said we could have friends in other clans!" Rosestripe exploded immideatly to her leader, anger in her eyes. "Yes, but your loyalty has been kept only to Ravenclaw, if you two met in battle you would stop and chat" Zashstar spat. I snarled and unsheathed my claws, "I will fight you right now, and take one of your lives, and if I do we can have kits!" Roestripe gasped, "No!" Zashstar grinned and glanced at Lilystar. The cruel leader nodded in approval. "But if I win, you will never speak to Riosestripe again, unless you are at a gathering, and you are in plain sight.. where I can see you" Zashstar smiled. I nodded and lunged for her. She snapped quickly out of the way. I swivled around and growled at her. She bared her teeth and unsheathed her claws, fully battle-ready. She leaped at me and I dodged sloppily, tumbling over. I go back up just to have her swipe her paw at me powerfully. My neck snapped sideway at this. I jumped back and huffed. I jumped at her but she got on her hind legs and pushed me down hard on the rock. I raked at her soft belly and she leaped off. I jumped up at raked hard at her face. She yowled in pain and warm red liquid oozed on my claws. It had slashed right through her nose. She leaped at me and snapped at my ear, ripping half of it off easily. I snarled. "Ravenclaw stop!" a soft voice called. I looked around, but no one had said anything. "Ravenclaw stop this!" it said again. I started to recodnize it, "Mother?" I whispered. "RAVENCLAW!!!" came a scream. Zashstar was one me, raking and slashing at my body. I felt red blood flow into my ears and eyes. I slowl closed them... ready to give up.

*************Rostripe's POV************************  
"NO!!!" a loud voice boomed. A large pitch black tom jumped onto the rock and pulled Zashstar off of Ravenclaw. "Stop this madness!" he cried. "Splashcloud!" Lilystar gaped at her warrior. "No!" he cried at her bravely. I limbed onto the rock, "I agree woth Splashcloud, if you are willing to kill a cat from another clan just to uphold one code! then you are not fit to be leader of Windclan!" I growled. She yowled at me, "Then banish me! you are useless without me! Windclan is nothing without there leader!" Flintfang, Windclan's deputy, stepped up, "You are wrong Zashstar, I will lead Windclan as Flinstar, if you are banished, Windclan will grow for the better!" she cried. "Fine!!" Zashstar spat. "I'll leave Windclan, but you will regret this!" she snarled. She jumped off the rock and the cats made a path for her to leave. We heard her jump on the log through the silence of all the clans. I scrambled to crouch by Ravenclaw. He was knocked out cold, his body splattered and matted with blood. "Willowshine!" I cried. The small she-cat ran to the rock and the clans were still in silence. She looked at Ravenclaw and bent down, listneing to his heart. Her eyes widened, "I'm so sorry" she murmured. "NO!! " I cried. Ravenclaw opened one eye. Willowshine squeaked and scrambled up and away from him. "Y- You were dead!" she gasped. A look of shock and terror came from Ravenclaw. "Don't jsut stand there!" I snarled. I gently grabbed his scruff and lifted him up. I slid him onto my back and jumped down onto the ground. I rolled and layed on the ground, next to him. I got back up and picked him up on me again. I ran as fast as I could with a heavy warrior on my back. I walked arefully but quickly over the log. Once I reached the other side Ravenclaw moaned in protest, "Don't do this, you don't have to do this for me, Rosestripe I'm as good as dead leave me!" he rasped. "NO" I snapped. I finally was crawling abck to the camp and collapsed in a heap in the middle. I heard footsteps behind me. "Rosestripe!" a voice cried. Flintfang. "Ravenclaw!!" a nother voice gasped. Whiteraven.

*************Ravenclaw's POV**************************  
"Ravenclaw!" my sister cried again. She ran over and dragged me to the medicine den. It was extremely painful, and less elegant than Rosestripe's good hold, and balance. She dropped me and I yowled as my head hit the ground. "Whiteraven!" I rasped gasped, "I'm so sorry Ravenclaw!" she gasped. Willowshine ame over and praticly covered me in cobwebs. "Will you check on Rosestripe?" I murmured. "She's fine Ravenclaw, we have to look at you most" she said. "But she might not be!" I rasped. A shock of pain went up my spine as I tried to move one paw. "Stop moving! Zashstar did a number on you and Rosestripe was from her clan, you still love her even though her leader tried to kill you! And almost suceeded!" Willowshine snapped. "Ofcourse I love her!" I defended Rosestripe. "You're a fool to love someone like her.. "Willowshine murmured. "No I'm not! She's not fool!" I snapped. "You love someone who obviously would do anything for you, but why?! What does she have that a Riverclan cat doesn't?" Willowshine hissed. "A Windclan heart and mind!" Ravenclaw countered. "Windclan is snippity and rough, you mustn't start getting used to Windclan always being on our side, we have fought many a battle with windclan all the years we have spent at this lake" she said simply. "And Maybe you should be more kidn to them you sound like you have a grudge against them, something from the past too.." Ravenclaw looked at the she-cat as if he were probbing her mind. "Stop staring at me!" Willowshine shouted. I flinched and growled at her, "Just back off Rosestripe, she saved my life and if she saw the chane she would save your's!" I snarled. "Not in battle! Not if it was just us around! You know if you were watching she would trade the world for a shadowclan warrior even, but how do you know she would do it, if she knew no one would know but me, and her" Willowshine challenged. "I trust her!" I shouted. "Ravenclaw?" a weak gentle voice came. "Rosestripe!" I rasped. Willowshine looked up and gasped at a sight. I froze with horror, was it Rosestripe, or another patient. "Rosestripe are you alright?" I asked nervously. "Ofcourse Ravenclaw, now get better" she choked.

***************Rostripe's POV**************  
I wasn't quite sure if lying was going to make anything better, but Ravenclaw couldn't see me, so I guess it did for him. I was in agony, my leg's ached ten fold and it was hard to keep my head up to talk to Ravenclaw. Willowshine sared at me with harsh pity. "Willowshine, it's ok... Sorrowpool will be here any second to pick me up, and bring me back to the Windclan camp" I smiled weakly. "Don't go.." Ravenclaw murmured. "Ravenclaw, I brought you all the ways here, I'm exhausted, and if I don't get to Sorropool's den... Willowshine doesn't have Windclan herbs, she can't treat me like my mother can" I sighed. I heard foot steps packing dirt into the ground, "Rosestripe!" my mother called. "I brought some white herb for her exhaustion" my mother said muffled, like she had something in her mouth. She layed three snow-white leaves infront of me, "Eat those honey, you'll feel better and more energetic, I allready sent Flintfang... ooops thats rigth, Flintstar, to go get some fresh kill for you.... you know he's very proud that you stood up for another clan cat" Sorrowpool smiled at me. I smiled back, "Good ." Flintstar barged itno the den carying a large vole. He set it at my side and I slowly picked at it, and began eating it, after I had swallowed the bitter white herbs. Willowshine had dissapeared but she reapered soon with wet moss, she set it infront of Ravenclaw, and he slowly drank some water, then shoved it with his paw in my direction. Willowshine's eyes widened. I pulled it over to me, and drank slwoly. "You'll be fine Rosestripe" Sorrowpool smiled. "You just need to rest, you must stay in the Riverclan camp for a little while, I'm sorry" Flinstar said. "I'll inform the clan that you will be staying here with your daughter" Flinstar turned to Sorrowpool. She nodded and smiled at he walked out. Someone poked their head into the den, Splashcloud. "Umm... Rosestripe, I really owe you one... or two, I was brave enough to stop Zashstar, but I wasn't nearly as bold to help Ravenclaw at all, and infront of the whole of the clans" he said guiltily. "Splashcloud, it's ok, Lilystar made a bad decision, you must move on" I murmured. I tried to move my limbs, and they didn't hurt as much. I slowly lurchedd up and wobbled on my legs like a new born kit. Sorrowpool, helped me all the ways back to the camp. Flintstar had called a meeting in the middle of the camp, and cats congradulated me as I walked in. "Now now, don't over welm her, she doesn't know yet" Flintstar smiled. "What?" Sorrowpool chuckled glancing at me.

"Rosestripe, you are the new deputy of Windclan!" Flintstar announced. I gasped weakly and smiled broadly. "Thank you so much Flintstar" I laughed nervously. Suddenly someone yowled in protest, the crowd got quiet and Shadowraptor, a senior warrior, walked forward. "She hasn't mentored an apprentice, pick a senior warrior, not her!" he protested. I glanced at the murmuring crowd, then at Shadowraptor, then at Flintstar. "No" he said simply. Gasps rose from the crowd, "But it is against the warrior code!" Ratfang hissed exasperatedly. Flintstar glared at the rowd sternly, "I already told you, Rosestripe is the new deputy and I'm not gonna change it for the code!" he said. I cringed at the glares and murmurs from my own clan. "You aren't a leader! You can't even chose a good deputy!" Shadowraptor yowled. I could see anger building in his eyes. He lunged for Flintstar and the leader dodged it easily. "Shadowraptor!" he snarled in disbeleif. "I'm not gonna pay any respect to a useless leader! Zashstar was right, we're nothing without a leader, and you're not a leader!" he yowled leaping again. Flintstar was pinned down this time. Shadowraptor, clawed, and pummled the pinned leader. Flintstar didn't fight back, "Flintstar, do something!" I cried. He hadn't been given his nine lives, and Shadowraptor released the leader, with none left. "FLINTFANG!" a scream came from the back of the crowd, rushing through the cats came Moonsinger, Flintstar's mate. The look of dispair in her eyes broke my heart. She sat by the dead warrior, "N-oo.." she murmured. Suddenly I could see loathing, hatred and anger fill her up. She whirled around and snarled at Shadowraptor, "MURDERER!" she snapped. He growled at her, "He was no leader! He couldn't even fight off a simple warrior!" Shadowraptor taunted. That one made Moonsinger flinch. "You cold blooded killer! They allways tell stories of the one they called Tigerstar, well you're no better than HIM!" she screamed. Ratfang lunged at her, from the side. Moonsinger dodged him and swung her paw so hard that blood spurted from Ratfang's mouth as he flung to the side. "You dare attack your own clan mate!" she cried. Suddenly the clan was divided, the one's against Moonsinger, and her fallen warrior, and the one's with her. I can tell you one side was bigger than the other, and on my standards it wasn't the good side. "ATTACK!" Shadowraptor roared. I stared in horror, as my clan fought against each other, maybe half of the 26 warriors, would survive. I leaped up and stumbled on the high rock in the center of the camp. "STOP!!" I boomed. My voice startled me, with how loud it was. The clan looked at me, in mid battle. "You fight like savages! Killing one another... just like- like Tigerstar!" I hissed. "We are a clan, and our new leader died for a good cause! Shadowraptor!"- I turned my head to look at him, he glared back at me-"He refused to fight back because he new that this would happen especially if he did! But now he watches us from Starclan, in shame!" I yelled. "Who are you to tell us what is right!" Shadowraptor shot back. "I do not take the title of deputy, but we need a leader..... and we have none! You have killed him!" I shouted at him. He cringed, suddenly realising the piercing glares of rage from the rest of his clan.

"I knew I should've never left you" a familiar voice cackled. Zashstar crept up from the shadows behind me. "Flintfang was a fool, he could never had led Windclan for as long as he lived" she hissed. Shadowraptor smiled at Zashsong, "We are so glad you are back, we need a deputy!" he cried. "I have already chosen, even before I chose Flintfang, come forth Stollenheart" she cried out. The black warrior came shyly from the back of the crowd, he was somewhat old, he had mentored Ratfang. "I am honored to be Windclan's new deputy" he smiled. Ratfang rejoiced loudly, "Stollenheart! Stollenheart!" he cried. Shadowraptor smirked but still seemed dissapointed. I remembered back when he was an apprentice, and I was kit. His dream was always to become deputy, he didn't quite want to make it to leader, to much responsibility. But if you were deputy, you got mostly the same privledges and non of the responsibility.

*****************************Ravenclaw's POV**********************************

I woke up the next day, after being heavily treated. I had slept only a little bit, because I couldn't help but think that Rosestripe was't ok. "Willowshine, do you really think Rosestripe is ok?" I asked her once she was woken up and stretched. She smiled at me, "Rosestripe is probably hunting for her clan right now, she only needed some food and water, though the white herd that Sorrowpool brought was extremely helpful, we don't seem to have any of that down by the river. I'll have to ask her for some the next time we go to the moonpool" she trailed off in thought. I sighed and looked into the camp, I wans't aloud to go anywhere for three more days, how long was that? Too long that's how long! I got up slowly and started to stretch, I herd a crack and I gasped. "Wow! You must've released a liot of air out of your shoulders:" Willowshine laughed. I glanced at my shoulders and they were twisted just enough to crack them. I twisted back to normal and started laughing with her, might as well lighten up my spirits right? "You need to rest though" Willowshine frowned. I sighed and layed back down. I closed my eyes and slowly fell into a deep sleep.

_"Who are you?" I asked. "I am Robinstar, leader of Stormclan" the blue she-cat said smiling. "Stormclan? There is no such thing" I murmured. "But there will be little one, four cats will rise up to create Lightclan, Waterclan, Earthclan, and Stormclan. You must stop them, before they take over the four remaining clans" she said solemly. "At the next gathering there will be two new kits from Thunderclan, Ripplekit, and Robinkit, I am Robinkit, I will quickly become Robinwing, deputy to Sandstar, who is Sandcrash as you know her, I will sky rocket through my ranks as many have before me. Go, and stop this tradgedy from ever happening" she muttered. _

My eyes flung open and I could only see more darkness, it was night time, and the moon was not quite full. That couldn't be possible though, it was only full last night. Did Robinstar make this happen? I thought to myself. "How can this be!" a at cried. The clan was gasping in the middle of the camp, staring at the moon. "It's impossible" Willowshine murmured from the entrence to the den. I crawled to lay beside her. "The moon is almost full, another gathering should happen tomorrow night, two more nights after the last one..... that's impossible!" she hissed. "Robinwing...." I murmured in disbeleif. "What?" Willowshine turned to stare at me funny. "No, no nothing" I muttered. She turned back to look at the moon.

****************Rosestripe's POV*********************************

Windclan was staring in awe, at the almost full moon. "Zashstar!" Stollenheart cried. Our leader wasn't here to watch this? I thought. Zahstar stumbled out of her den, half asleep. She looked at the moon, after Stollenheart had pointed at it with his tail. She gaped at the almost full moon. "Another gathering is to occure tomorrow night, how is this possible?" Stollenheart asked her. She murmured something and Stollenheart looked at her funny, "Who is Ripplefighter?" he murmured. I cocked an eyebrow, who is Ripplefighter? Never even heard of the cat, neither has our own deputy. She shook her head, "Nothing" she smiled.

***************Robinstar's POV (about 1year and three moons later)****************  
I glared at Ripplestar. Blood dripping into my eye, I dodged Polarstar. The rain washed away the blood, but it was my blind eye anyways. "You are all weak!" Ravenstar cried. "You are cold blooded!" Aurorastar lunged at him. Ravenstar swiped at her, and pushed her away. Ripplestar nad I continued our mental battle. We were sisters, it was hard to fight her like any other cat. "I wish you were a strnager!" Ripplestar growled. "I am, you used to be my best friend, we loved each other" I snarled. "Yea, whatever happened to that?" she laughed quietly. "You left" I murmured. "Robinstar!" a voice cried. Polarstar crashed into me, knocking me off my feet. He pinned me down, "They were all right Robinstar, you were weak!" he laughed. Something snapped in my brain and I pushed him off. He went flying into a tree. "You are weak Polarstar! I have watched my sister kill my leader, I did nothing! You were born to be a leader, I worked forever to get here, I still have seven lives!" I finished. Ripplestar gaped, "You have seven lives!" I held Polarstar down by the throat with one paw and nodded to her. "I only have two left!" Ripplestar blurted out. Aurorastar and Ravenstar greinned widely. I gasped as they leaped at he, "NO!" I jumped off of Polarstar. He grabbed my tail and pulled me back, "NOOO!!!" I shrieked. The two cats got off of her and left her shredded corpse lying in the dirt. I lay still staring at her. Polarstar chuckled. I ground my teeth and whirled around. I clawed at his face until only fire red flesh remain. Aurorastar's eyes widened. I turned to them and huffed slowly. "You murdered my sister, you killed her like savages" I growled. "Robinstar.." Ravenstar warned/ I felt tears stream down my face, but it was unnoticable in the rain. Aurorastar turned tail and ran away. I snorted, "Some leader!" I turned back to Ravenstar. He flinchedd and I jumped at him. He dodged but I swiped him with my claws. I slid on the wet dirt and wirled around. He luned but I dodged and raked down his sides. He huffed and stepped back. Then turned and ran away. "You're all cowards!" I snapped. I walked over to Ripplestar. I sat down next to her. I sighed, "You were allways the strong one, Ripplefighter..." I murmured.

********************Ravenclaw's POV************************


End file.
